Leather Whip
The Leather Whip found is Castlevania is most likely a Bullwhip. A bullwhip is a single-tailed whip, usually made of braided leather, which was originally used as a farmer's tool for working with livestock. Bullwhips are agricultural tools, traditionally used to control livestock in open country. A bullwhip's length, flexibility, and tapered design allows it to be thrown in such a way that, towards the end of the throw, part of the whip exceeds the speed of sound - thereby creating a small sonic boom. Many modern "sport" whip crackers claim that the bullwhip was rarely, if ever, used to strike cattle, but this is a matter for debate. The origins of the bullwhip are also a matter for debate and, given the perishable nature of leather, are likely to remain so. Difficulties in tracing its development also arise from regional and national variations in nomenclature. There are claims that it was developed in South America, or arrived there from Spain, but Roman mosaics1 and earthenware2 dating to around the second and third century A.D. show what appear to be tapered drop-lash whips, rather than the two-piece whips often associated with the Romans and other ancient cultures. Given that the same basic design appears in several primary sources, it seems likely that this is not a stylistic coincidence but a depiction of a design of whip in current use at the time the articles were made. During the late 19th and early 20th Centuries, as rural economies became increasingly mechanised, demand for all types of whips diminished. By the middle of the 20th Century, bullwhip making was a dying craft, with only a few craftsmen left making good quality whips. In the latter half of the 20th Century, attempts to preserve traditional crafts, along with a resurgence of interest in Western performance arts and the release of films such as Raiders of the Lost Ark (in which the hero, Indiana Jones, uses a bullwhip as a tool), led to an increased interest in whip cracking as a hobby and performance art, as well as a competitive sport. Whip cracking competitions focus on the completion of complex multiple cracking routines and precise target work; although it should be noted that other whips, apart from bullwhips, are also used in such competitions. The bullwhip is still used for herding cattle in countries such as the United States, South America, Australia. But in countries such as the UK, where other types of whips were historically used in agriculture and transport, modern public perception of the bullwhip most commonly focuses on its links with BDSM. The growth of whip cracking as a leisure activity, coupled with increasing demand from the BDSM community for high quality whips that are easy to use for long periods of time, has enabled a new generation of whip makers to become established, producing whips that move away from the traditional heavy bullwhip towards lighter, high quality whips that can be used for long periods with great accuracy and without causing undue fatigue. Such whips have become popular in the sport whip cracking world, enabling participants to push the limits of complexity in their routines and enabling increasing numbers of women and younger people to take up whip cracking as a hobby. Whereas, in times past, the bullwhip was designed for a single specific purpose, modern whip makers design their whips for different purposes and to suit different throwing styles. A few whip makers will refuse to sell bullwhips for specific usage, such as for BDSM, or as weapons. Regardless of their intended end use, all bullwhips have certain common features. Leather Whip in Castlevania The Leather Whip is generally the weakest kind of Whip that hero wields. In most of the early games, including Castlevania I, Vampire Killer, Castlevania Adventure, Dracula's Curse, Castlevania Adventure, Belmont's Revenge, Super Castlevania IV, Legends, Castlevania 64, and Legacy of Darkness, the Vampire Killer whip that the hero inherited starts out as a leather whip and then gradually evolves into a more powerfull whip as he collects power up items. In most of these games, the whip is not actually called a leather whip by name, but it is clearly made of leather. In other games, including Simon's Quest and Portrait of Ruin, the Leather whip is a distinct whip from the Vampire Killer and is later replaced as the player finds more powerfull whips. Appearance in Castlevania I Simon Belmont starts each life with his Vampire Killer (called the "Magic Whip" in the US manual) in its normal Leather Whip form. Upon obtaining a Morning Star item from a candle or enemy, this weapon will evolve into a Chain Whip (doubling its strength), which can later evolve into a Long Chain (increasing its length). Appearance in Vampire Killer Simon Belmont starts each life with his Vampire Killer in its normal Leather Whip form. The whip is considerably shorter and faster in this game than it is in the original Castlevania I. Upon obtaining a Morning Star item from a candle or enemy, this weapon will evolve into a Chain Whip, which increases the strength, but not the length of the whip. It cannot evolve a second time after that. Appearance in Simon's Quest Simon starts the game equipped with a Leather Whip. He can then replace the whip by purchasing more powerful whips in the game. It is not clear if Simon is actually buying a new more powerful whip or if he is buying an item necessary to evolve his Vampire Killer whip to the next form. The language of the shopkeepers argues for the former, but from a storyline point of view, it is unlikely Simon would use a whip other than the Vampire Killer. The next whip that Simon obtains is the Thorn Whip, which deals twice as much damage. Unlike in previous games, the strength or form of his whip does not downgrade after he loses a life. Appearance in Castlevania Adventure As in most early Castlevania games, Christopher Belmont starts out with his Vampire Killer (called a "Mystic Whip" in the English manual) in its Leather Whip form. Its evolution is somewhat different from most other games though. Upon obtaining a Crystal, it increases both its length AND its strength, essentially becoming a Morningstar Whip in a single powerup. Its second evolution keeps the whip essentially the same strength, but causes it to hurl fireball projectiles in the direction it is whipped (a Fireball Whip). Unlike other games, the whip is demoted after suffering a hit by any creature so that a Chain Whip reverts to a Leather Whip upon receiving a hit. It can not be swung while Christopher is on a rope. Appearance in Dracula's Curse The Vampire Killer whip (called a Mystic Whip in the US manual) that Trevor uses starts out in a Leather Whip form and is identical to the one that his descendant Simon uses in the first Castlevania game. It evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength) upon obtaining a Morning Star (increasing its length) and can be further evolved into a Morning Star Whip. Appearance in Super Castlevania IV The Vampire Killer whip (called a Mystic Whip in the US manual) is a suped up version of the whip that he wielded in Castlevania I. Like in that game, it evolves into a Short Chain Whip (increasing its strength) upon collection of a Morning Star, and can further evolve into a Long Chain Whip (increasing its length). Its abilities are much greater in this game though, as it can be used to whip straight up, up and forward, or straight down (if in the air) or down and forwards while jumping. Simon can latch the whip to certain items and swing from them. Another ability is the ability to hold it limply, waving it around a little and let approaching enemies collide with it. While no other game features such a versatile whip, certain directions and abilities have made there way to later games. The straight upwards ability of this whip did not appear in any further game as all other games use the "up + attack" button combo to perform a subweapon attack. The forwards/upwards attack as well as the latching move returned in Bloodlines. Leon Belmont could also perform the swinging move in 3d in Lament of Innocence. The forwards/downwards-while-jumping move returned in Castlevania Chronicles, Bloodlines and Jonathan Morris could gain that attack in Portrait of Ruin. Simon could also whip straight downwards while in the air in Chronicles. The limp whip ability made a return in Symphony of the Night and again in Harmony of Dissonance, and has been featured in every new game made since. Appearance in Belmont's Revenge The whip in Belmont's Revenge is similar to that in Castlevania Adventure with a few exceptions. Now, only a hit by a Punaguchi's energy ball can demote an evolved whip back to its leather whip form. Also, the whip can be swung outwards while Christopher is climbing a rope. It evolves into a Morningstar Whip (increasing its strength and length) and further into a fireball flinging Fireball Whip. Appearance in Chronicles The Vampire Killer whip in this game is similar to the one Simon wields in the game that this is a remake of, Castlevania I. Simon starts each life with the Vampire Killer whip in its Leather Whip form. It evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength) upon obtaining a Chain Whip Power Up, where it can be further evolved into a Morning Star (increasing its length). The special moves it had in Super Castlevania IV are all gone except for the ability to whip forwards/downwards while jumping forwards or whip straight down while descending. Appearance in Bloodlines The Vampire Killer whip starts out as a leather whip as in most games. As usual, it evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength) with a power up, and then a Morningstar Whip (increasing its length). What is unusual is that the whip can also be upgraded temporarily as a Fire Whip by obtaining a Magic Book, which has unusual properties. John can whip diagonally forwards/upwards and can be used in this manner to swing from any ceiling (not just special fixtures as in Super Castlevania IV). Crack the whip diagonally upwards during a jump to pierce the ceiling and make a Rope Hook. The Rope Hook can normally only pierce the ceiling of blocks. John will swing suspended from the ceiling as long as the button is pressed down. If his body touches a wall the whip will become detached from the ceiling. Enemies cannot hurt him while he is moving using the Rope Hook, but he can damage them by hitting them. He cannot attack with weapons when using the Rope Hook. He can also lengthen or shorten the length of the whip while attached to the ceiling. John is also able to whip straight downwards while in the air. Appearance in Legends The Vampire Killer whip that Sonia wields is similar to the whip Christopher Belmont used in Belmont's Revenge. The main difference is that it never increases in length and it never downgrades for any reason. It starts out as a Leather Whip and evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength but not its length) when a Crystal is encountered. It can also evolve a second time to a Fireball Whip as in Belmont's Revenge. It is able to attack while she is on a rope, also as in Belmont's Revenge. If the game is played in Light Mode, Sonia starts out with a Fireball Whip and she never uses a regular Leather Whip. Appearance in Castlevania 64 Reinhardt's Vampire Killer Whip (called the Holy Whip in the US version) whip is attacks in a straight line ahead of him or towards a target locked enemy. It can be powered up twice with a Power Up, but its actual form does not change in this game, nor does its length. Appearance in Legacy of Darkness Reinhardt's Vampire Killer Whip (called the Holy Whip in the US version) whip is in this game is similar to the one he used in Castlevania 64. The major difference is that the whip's form physically changes when it powers up, first to a Chain Whip and then to a Laser Whip. This is the last 3D game utilizing the targetting straight-attacking whip. Leon Belmont would utilize an attack system based on multiple attack types and combos. Appearance in Circle of the Moon The Hunter's Whip used by Nathan in Circle of the Moon is probably the same whip as the Vampire Killer Whip, though it is possible that it is a distinct whip. It was passed down from Morris Baldwin curiously to Nathan Graves rather than his own son Hugh Baldwin. It is a leather whip that does not evolve by collecting power ups as most of the earlier games (with the exception of Symphony of the Night and Simon's Quest) did. Most games created after it share this trait, though they all start the whip out in a more advanced form. This whip has a quick snap and instead of being able to use a limp whip, Nathan can rapidly spin it in a manner that can block projectiles and repeatedly (but weakly) damage enemies. This circular motion was later emulated in Harmony of Dissonance when you combined the whip with an Energy Circle, though it didn't spin nearly as fast. While you cannot power up the whip in the traditional sense, you could instead augment its abilities and transform it with the use of DSS Cards. Combining an Attribute Card with a Mercury Card added an elmental power to the whip. A Salamander Card creates a powerful Flame Whip, a Serpent Card creates a fast Ice Whip that can Freeze enemies, a Mandragora Card creates a powerful Thorn Whip, a Golem Card creates a very long but slow Earth Whip, a Cockatrice Card creates a stronger and slow Stone Whip that can Petrify enemies, a Manticore Card creates a Poison Whip that attacks diagonally and sprinkles poison dust which can Poison enemies, a Griffon Card creates an extremely fast but weaker Wind Whip with a vorpal effect, a Thunderbird Card creates an Electric Whip that can remain extended an electrocute enemies, a Unicorn Card creates a strong Holy Whip that replenishes health whenever it deals damage, and a Black Dog Whip creates an extremely powerful magic-sucking Dark Whip that steals an enemies health and adds it to your own. Combining an Attribute Card with a Mars Card actually transforms the leather whip into a different type of weapon. The Salamander Card transforms it into a Fire Sword, a Serpent Card transforms it into an Ice Sword, a Mandragora Card transforms it into a Rose Sword, a Golem Card transforms it into a Sledgehammer, a Cockatrice Card transforms it into Tonfas, a Manticore Card changes it to Poison Claws, a Griffin Card changes it to a chargeable Katana, a Unicorn Card changes it into a Holy Sword, and a Black Dog Card changes it into a very slow and powerful Handgun. The Thunderbird card does not transform the whip, but rather gives Nathan martial arts skills in lieu of using his whip. Combining an Attribute Card with a Diana Card gives the whip the ability to fling projectiles of different kinds, akin to Christopher and Sonia's Fireball Whip. A Salamander Card does transform you whip into a classic Game Boy Fireball Whip. The Serpent Card causes ice chunks to be released forwards and up and down diagonally at a 30 degree angle. The Mandragora Card is similar, but hurls roses. The Golem Card will cause ground waves to ripple in front of Nathan. The Cockatrice Card causes it to hurl stones that petrifies enemies. The Manticore Card causes the whip to attack upwards and diagonally like the Poison Whip and launch poison orbs. The Griffon Card shoots three fast arrows forwards. The Thunderbird Card causes electricity to flow through the whip when it is spun. The Unicorn Card causes several powerfull Holy Orbs to be shot forwards. The Black Dog card causes darkness to expand from you when you attack with the whip. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin This game marks the first time the Leather Whip has appeared as a distinct weapon from the Vampire Killer Whip, with the possible exception of Simon's Quest. This is the first whip that Jonathan can find in the game. Because Jonathan Morris cannot use the Vampire Killer's true powers when he starts the game, its strength is actually greater than the Vampire Killer's at the time it is first found. It can be found in the first painting encountered, the City of Haze. It can be sold for $1,000. It will be most likely the whip that is used until the Steel Whip is found in the Sandy Grave. Appearance in Order of Shadows Category:Order of Shadows Items Desmond starts the game out equipped with the Vampire Killer Whip in its Leather Whip form. It can attack in the basic manner as in the original Castlevania game. The whip can only evolve upon finding the Flame Whip or true Vampire Killer Whip, which are hidden somewhere in the castle. Category:Whips Category:Simon's Quest Items